Earthborn
by The Fish with no pen
Summary: 2007 AU. The Allspark didn't like the way things had gone when it left everything up to its children of cybertron. So its trying again but with a few children that only know earth as their home, and the humans as their family.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I owned this franchise I wouldn't be sitting at a computer, eating cereal, and writing fanfiction...well okay maybe I would, but I'd be rich and the movies would have been more fighty and less of showing Mikaela off in that whole romance tension thing supposedly going on. (I like the character if you take the love interest of Sam out of her)

_**WARNINGS:**_ This is an AU story of the 2007 movie that may make brief nods to the prequel comics/books and will be doing my damnedest to avoid ROTF stuff. People may act odd to reflect this. Especially any cartoon/comic/book only characters that I will drag in, since Michael Bay and his guys could change people around to fit. I probably will also do slash of the mech/mech variety and maybe be daring and do some mech/human in here as well. You have been warned in advance on that.

Hopefully I won't be too terrible at this and if you hadn't run off screaming by the end of this little set up.

* * *

The Allspark, a powerful relic of a holy figure for the mechanical race of Cybertron. The mysteries held within that softly generating power had barely been tapped and discovered, before the golden age of Cybertron came to an end. The war tearing the once peaceful race into two factions who fought and killed to survive, their focus soon turning to the blue cube as another piece to use against the other; until one small group finally saw what they were doing to their world and did the only thing they could do.

For though they had no means on their own to destroy the Allspark, they instead sent it into space on the hope its absence would allow the fighting to perhaps slow enough to salvage their dying home. As many know in one universe, it did not help and only sent the fighting farther out into the cosmos and bringing the relatively young race into the middle of it all on their young organic planet.

The Allspark, gifted with sentience of its own, saw the outcome of this action and began to play out a different one in another hypothetical universe. This time when it was launched out and pulled towards that blue planet it started something to help better defend that planet for when its children once more sought and found it. As it rested within the hands of that far too young race, it began to teach them in subtle ways. Laying down a groundwork of technology to, if not outstrip outrace, the technology of the other version. To give an edge to these little organics as they started to become bold in their curiosity and began to accept inorganic material into themselves. Nothing grand or equal to those of Cybertron, but enough to make them not as helpless.

Then, the Allspark brought forth new children slowly into this world of organics to coexist and…perhaps in time, defend their adoptive brothers and sisters.

&&%*(#&$*(&#$*(&#

Samuel, Sam for short, James Witwicky wasn't really much compared to many. He wasn't athletic enough for the sports teams, and he tended to get confused easily when his friend Miles began to babble about some sort of computer code or latest conspiracy theory making the rounds. He wasn't a goody two shoe who never stepped out of line, but he never did anything to be considered a troublemaker. He'd never personally met one of the Transformers running about, or had any skills that would lead to him meeting one of the five roaming the world.

He was average. A little bit of a spazz and awkward in conversation and movements, and parents who treated gardening like some sort of holy ritual; but even the normal guy has some oddballs in the family tree. He went to school, tried not to suffer the wrath of an uptight history teacher, attempt but fail more times the succeed in not being a target of Trent and his cronies, hung out with Miles, did homework, enabled the drug addiction of Mojo after the little Chihuahua had broken a leg, and try not to step on his father's grass.

The biggest challenge he had to deal with was thinking up a hundred pages worth of words on his genealogy project and working his ass off to get that last thousand dollars as part of the deal with his father for a new car.

Nothing life threatening or altering in the least. Though he probably should have not wished for something to happen to him at least once in his life that wasn't average.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own, no sue, you know the drill.

_**WARNINGS & AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ First off I apologize for the dialog in here. Me and dialog get along as well as two wet cats in a small box. Thus I'll attempt to avoid it as much as possible in later chapters if I can so bear with me on that. Also since audience participation kinda flopped there (I know people are reading) I'm just going to take the suggestion given from the whopping three reviews I got and attempt to cram them all in somehow. But, hey, after this chapter I believe it will pick up thus hopefully it doesn't scare more people off if I decide to try poll the readers again, or at least get people to tell me to stop if it really is as bad as it seems.

I also warn that Miles and Sam will probably seem odd in this chapter, because one it is AU and two I didn't think they got much personality in the movies as is. Though Sam they tried to develop his character after 'Bee outs himself as an alien, when they weren't shoving the romance bit down my throat. (Yes, I'm one of those people who thought the movie would have worked without Mikaela or at least with Mikaela not being instant love interest like she was and just another character that got caught up in things.)

**$%^&*(%^&***

Sam was beginning to think Mr. Hosney had it out for him when it came to this genealogy report. Aside from some reoccurring signs of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder in the family tree, which, while interesting, wasn't a hundred pages worth of words. There was his great great grandfather and his bout of craziness maybe. Even had the whole explorer angle to pad it out with props if he remembered which box that stuff had been put in up in the attic. That was about fifty points right there.

Though, considering his dad kept driving by the used car lot lately Sam felt confident he could get a B and still weasel the car out of him, but better safe then sorry.

_Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör som vi gjör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen!_

"WuAHahg!?"

Head to floor meeting quota was apparently not reached, even as one hand flailed a bit to find the small coin shape disk of silver just above an ear to tap. The other hand attempting to rub the stars and soreness from his head as the high pitch song finally faded from his mind to be replaced by the slightly smug voice of Miles.

"You know you should stop falling asleep around me by now Sam."

"Why do you have to keep hacking my communications dude?"

"It's a learning tool, you can't be dense forever about this stuff man, I mean your _parents_ know more technology wise then you do."

"Hey, that's only because they like new lawn and garden gadgets."

"I still win this you know."

Brown eyes just rolled up to the ceiling while Miles went on about Sam's lack of interest in anything more advance then pushing a button if it wasn't already hardwired into him. He was still a bit creeped out talking to air instead of into a cell phone and he had that done two years ago. It wasn't that odd of a thing, even if Miles kept acting like it was, plenty of people were not taking to this new stuff as easily as most. Sure the giant transforming robots that wandered around were neat in a foreigner kind of way, but he wigged out at the thought of putting a bunch of wires and metal things into his body.

"So why did you call me for Miles?"

"Considering the new car is in the bag for you."

"We think it's in the bag. We know how my dad is and money not for his grass."

"He can't back out now. You went and got three grand for this. So it's in the bag, thus we should go scout out potentials now that way he can't steer you to something lame."

"I don't think there is anything that isn't lame that fits in a five thousand price tag."

"Better prepared then you getting stuck with like a station wagon."

There was merit in this since he would hate to end up in something completely lame. He did that enough on his own, and a car would be the only way a girl would look at him. It would also be cool to hang out with Miles and hear what he had to say. Some of the cars were so high tech Sam sometimes felt like he should apologize for looking at one wrong, just in case.

"Meet you at the arcade bus stop?"

"All ready there man."

***^%^$&%*&^**

They had been to at least five used car places within walking distance of the small arcade they hung out at. Looking at the pictures of cars that maybe wouldn't have any girl falling over in mirth if they drove up to them in it. Fingers idly flicking across the table top as they ordered at the little food vendor that set up shop near the arcade, and didn't have much of a problem if the kids used the table top viewer for things aside ordering if they were paying customers.

"Why did we take pictures of this car all the time?"

"What, the yellow one?"

"Yeah, there's like ten pictures of it in here."

"Maybe there's something wrong with the save chip and it copied that picture a few times? Or maybe the car is stalking you _Sammy_."

"A car can't stalk anyone…can it?"

The large grin he got in return was enough to make Sam throw a few fries at Mile's head and ignore the slight interest gained from the two sitting at the table across from them. Especially after the one with red hair seemed to jab the one with red and white hair for some reason.

"Well unless the TFs aren't telling about one of the new guys its not one of them. They're not yellow."

"TFs?"

"Seriously, Sam. Get out more. The giant robots that you know live here with us. The first five and then the younger ones coming out now, because they're old enough to be out in public."

"There's more then five?"

"Yeah dude. They just don't let the younger ones out until they're ready. Like overprotective parents or something. It's awesome, because not even the government is certain how many are around."

Sam just listened with half an ear as Miles went into what seemed to be a very long worded speech on this. Brown eyes glazing a bit as they started to wander about, only to land again on the two that had seemed to be eavesdropping but were now huddled over their tabletop and tapping at it furiously.

'_What's the deal with all the red on those guys? Is that one wearing doctor scrubs?'_

Both seemed no older then him yet the one with the red and white hair was wearing bright red scrubs and one of those holovisor, also in red, which Miles tended to drool over at the mall across his eyes. While the other teen with darker red hair would randomly scan the place with wide blue eyes and a hand randomly tapping one of the odd antennae like horns that shot up above his head from the headphones covering his ears. The twitchiness made him almost miss the odd uniform the guy was wearing. Sam never saw a search and rescue worker in all red and white before or one that young either.

"Oh crap it's already five mom is going to skin me alive."

Sam only barely kept from having his face slam into the table in shock as Miles grabbed him by the arm that had been supporting his head and dragging him out. Thus neither got to witness as the two people in red and white faded away like bad tv receptions, just before two civil service vehicles left the parking lot without drivers.

**================&^^^^^^^**

The ringtone song is Caramelldansen which I do not know who sings it but it's not mines, nor is the idea of tabletop touch screen computers. I saw that on the discovery channel about a restaurant that had touch screen table tops that let people order their food and surf the net on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Still don't own thus no cash cow for me.

_**WARNINGS/NOTES:**_ Robots! Finally, thus I shall now warn about them. Some of them are definitly not going to act like they did in the cartoon/comic or act like a combination of various versions of them. Why? Because this is a different universe being movie based, it's also an AU thus meaning they didn't go through the same things their other versions had, that and all the earth based ones are still children/teenagers thus they're not going to be serious adults. Simmons I figured would fit that role considering these aren't NBEs he's dealing with (That's later on) and I found it adorable in a way.

* * *

It wasn't odd to witness an ambulance roaming the streets of Tranquility in the late and early hours of the night and morning. When the few clubs and bars in the area had closed and thus the potential for accidents rises. Slightly odd would be witnessing a little red and white ambulance creeping down streets as if following the sports car, an older model of the Lamborghini to the car buffs, with the fire departments search and rescue emblem upon the doors. To make one start questioning was the sight of the police car following the two rescue vehicles at a more sedate pace. Like an older brother forced to watch his younger siblings for the night by parents orders.

The small convoy silently moving from one used car dealership to the next, only pausing long enough for the sports car amongst them to swerve in and out of the parked cars in the lot; Only stopping every so often to glare headlights at full power at a specific car for a few moments before moving on, the ambulance sometimes joining in the search of the car lots while the police cruiser sat idly by until the two started moving on. Just about dawn the police cruiser finally seeming to have enough sped up beside the Lamborghini and nudged it a bit towards an intersection, before taking the lead instead.

The three pausing at a red light as the red and white Lamborghini seemed to sulk, frame lowering to almost hide its tires. Just as a bright, yet dirty, yellow camaro came roaring past them at almost a hundred miles an hour. Another police car soon tearing past after it, yet oddly without any lights or sirens going.

"I _told _you they weren't just stories!"

The young, slightly high pitched for a male, voice shattered the shocked silence as the sports car bounced a few times and flashed headlights in a quick flicker of excitement. Even as the police car rocked a few times back and forth as if a car equivalent to shaking dust out of ones face. The ambulance just cautiously moved forward into the intersection to stare down the road the two speeding blurs had gone.

"I don't think that was Streetwise chasing the yellow one."

The soft voice emitting from the ambulance managing to snap the last bit of shock out of the police cars system as it too joined the ambulance into staring down the road. As the clipped tones of an older male came from it. Though still not that much older then the two voices from the rescue vehicles.

"Nor, was there any human drivers in either vehicle at that."

"Simmons is so not going to be happy about this."

"First Aid, Simmons is never happy with us, but think, there are others of us out there we didn't know about! Do you know what this means in keeping things in order? We have to redesign security systems and figure a way to find and track these unknowns down!?"

"Red Alert. Calm. Down."

"But Prowl!"

"In any case you two should head back, or at least call the others to tell them about this."

The rescue vehicles just stared at one another a moment before they both made a quiet 'oh' noise and moved out of the way. Just as the cop car flicked lights and siren on before, engine revving, he took off down the same street the other two had gone. The echo of tires squealing on pavement dying down just as the Lamborghini tilted its frame to look up at the ambulance before revving its own engine. A sigh from the ambulance was the only sound before both flicked lights and sirens on to follow after the older transformer. Even as the slight ringing of a communication cell started up inside the ambulance.

**(&^*%^&++++====**

Agent R. Simmons prided himself on being collected and in control no matter the situation. Traits coveted by his family since the founding of Sector Seven and the first finding and raising of the transformers. The human sized robots that had been found in various corners of the United States, then raised and molded by Sector Seven until they were deemed ready to serve their country. Especially when, by some unknown instinct, the robots had suddenly left only to return with newly gained height and the ability to look like any normal vehicle roaming the streets. The growth from no taller then seven feet amongst the group to anywhere from ten to sixteen feet had made it slighter harder to glare one down when they didn't follow his rules and orders.

Luckily when they were using their human holos the Glare had all the potency once again as he didn't need to crane his neck at a ninety degree angle or a ladder to lock eye to eye with them. As demonstrated once more as Groove started to shift in his seat under the Glare. Even if that damn easy going smile didn't falter or the slouched position being used.

"They're _all_ chasing after unknowns that may or may not be hostile? Two of them being non-combatants at that."

"Wild isn't it? Seems Reddy's weird rumor and story collecting paid off this time. There really was a driverless cop car and camaro running around that area."

Simmons could only stare as Groove kept smiling and absently fiddled with the white sleeves of the unorthodox police uniform he wore. Only that one could pull off a skater look in a professional uniform of the law. His three favorites out of the gaggle had been corrupted. Well, okay Prowl had an obligation to follow after; being assigned to that area to begin with, First Aid was doomed to corruption considering who his brothers were, but Red Alert was normally so cautious and rule abiding.

No, wait; he knew what happened to Red Alert. He was the adopted little brother of Hot Spot and that gaggle of robots, which put him into contact with the fire engine that wandered around with Hot Spot. Inferno, they considered each other best friends and that one was just as impulsive and brash as Hot Spot could be on some things. That, and Blades was hot tempered as well and tended to hover like some sort of mother bird of prey around First Aid and Red Alert. He was going to have to somehow curb that amount of reckless influence somehow, maybe see if they could be assigned to help out Perceptor for a long stretch of time. Preferably when Wheeljack was out on some excursion, one of them blowing things up was enough, and Perceptor only had to be reminded that hacking into certain places was against regulations once in a while.

"Tell Streetwise to catch up with them, and no, Blades is not allowed to take preemptive measures if he's nearby either. I'm going to find some others to get down there and help."

The human holo in the chair across from him gave a lazy salute before flickering out like a bad TV reception. Leaving Simmons to gather the forms he would need to get a strike force up and zeroing in on the three already following the 'ghost cars' that had fascinated Red Alert for weeks now during his patrols of the area. Only to have to move to the side as the sound of two engines gunning into another gear echoed in the halls and the two youngest of the gaggle he had to oversee skidded around the corner and in front of him. Neither changing out of their car modes as they babbled over each other and the pinging of their engines cooling from their dash.

"Bluestreak, Moonracer, you both know you're not supposed to go over the designated speed limits in this hallway. Due to it being used mainly by humans."

"But Simmons, it's an emergency! You always said if it was an emergency we could break the speed limit and Wheeljack and Perceptor said we had to tell you this a.s.a.p. and even Mr. Banacheck said it was ok so it wasn't really breaking the speed limit and no humans were in the way."

Simmons just turned his gaze from the bluish gray dodge that was still babbling a bit, to the pale blue and white little Chevy that was bouncing back and forth on its tires.

"Someone tried to hack the Army and then Air Force One! And they keep talking about this giant helicopter from hell that went shooting things up in this army base in Qatar!"

"It's true, Percy and 'Jack are trying to find the one who did it, and Mr. Banacheck is going to D.C. because the survivors of the attack are being taken there so he's got to get them and bring him here because Percy and 'Jack think that helicopter and the scorpion thing with the helicopter might be like us, which means we'd have to find them and such. They did kill a lot of people which isn't good at all and well that means you might have to send Hot Spot and Inferno after them because they're the biggest out of us, since they think that Helicopter was pretty big."

Somehow Simmons knew this would all involve the Ice Man, and that cube at Hoover Dam. His father always said those things should have been left where they were or else something would come and bite them in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I hope by now we all know I don't own these guys. Because I'd probably have done a tv series like this instead of fanfiction.

_**NOTES:**_ oh hey we're finally getting into movie stuff now. Lets see how much of it I'm going to butcher for my own ends now. (Why no I haven't thought that far ahead in regards to Mission City. I am so letting this go where it wants to now.)

* * *

Sam wasn't quite certain how he ended up in this situation or why. It had been normal enough until The Car came into his life officially. He had gone to school with the hundred page essay freshly typed and printed in his hands, survived the day to head home and plead with his dad to go looking at cars. There they had gone to one of the car lots he hadn't been to with Miles and knew he wasn't going to be able to change his dad's mind on this. That's when The Car came into view, all innocent and pitiful looking with the dirt caked on and the shiny disco ball and bee-otch air freshener. He would have fallen for it too, but he remembered the pictures and Miles' not believing him about the stalking.

His staring at The Car and mentally warning it to stay away or something, his father took it as interest in the thing. Both dealer and dad had 'tried to steer him to something else' and he had willing gone along, but somehow he had ended up in The Car and nothing he said could get him out of it and not get the nice white padded room somewhere. The whole feeling safe and right in the driver seat of The Car was going to be ignored as well, that was probably a tactic to lure him into a false sense of security. Like the camaro of Satan The Car was. Even with the talk they had, well he couldn't really call it a talk since he only got a bunch of song lyrics to his questions, and he so wasn't going to just trust the…singing…I guess one could say singing, car at face value.

Even if it _almost_, he did not falter and give in because no one saw him give in, broke him down and he actually sat in the car and listened to it the next day after school. He made certain it knew he wasn't going to do anything that would sell his or anyone else's soul to it and its master so it could forget that.

Then the evil looking cop car showed up, and Sam really had to change his opinion of the little yellow camaro. Considering it was trying to keep the cop car from ripping his soul out or something.

Only for things to get even worse when the normal cops started pursuing, man he was going to need to explain this really well or something. Or he'd end up like Great plus Grandpa Archibald.

**#$%#%#%$$%%###%======**

It hadn't taken long for Streetwise to catch up, once the high speed chase had entered the highway that ran through the Nevada desert landscape. The mostly white with black Nissan easily catching up with the black and white Dodge and flicking its own police lights slightly in greeting, before the electronic beeping of a cell phone being dialed rapidly is heard.

"Sooo cop boss, why do you always get the fun patrol routes?"

"…I don't _pick_ these routes for us on the chance of such occurrences happening. The probability of this happening was-"

"Screw the probabilities, which one are we supposed to knock out?"

"_Blades_."

"What? I could probably take them both if needed. Sort it out once they're in the jail cell and all."

As if to punctuate this the deep whump-whump-whump of rotary blades managed to be heard over the screaming of engines and sirens going at full tilt, just as a red and white military rescue helicopter appeared. Moving slightly ahead of the group before reluctantly pulling back and away from the two they were chasing.

"We don't know what they can do though; I mean Groove told you about what happened in Qatar right? There's too much of a security and safety risk to jus-"

Red Alert's warning was quickly cut off as the ground based of the group careened themselves off the road and into the desert proper just as the black mustang did something that looked like a partial transformation and opened fire on them. Blades being the first to recover as he was airborne, fell back to where the ambulance and search and rescue Lamborghini were attempting to get out of the sand without transforming.

"He shot _lasers _at us!?"

"Yes Blades."

"Is that even possible Prowl?"

"Not by our technology."

"Well this makes it more interesting; we're the ones bringing a knife to a gun fight then! So what do we do cop boss?"

"I'm trying to figure that out Streetwise. We can not allow them to enter a populated area again if they decide to become aggressive-"

"They're already aggressive! At least the cop car from hell is!"

"We still do not know the intent of them or if there is anything else that we overlooked Blades. As we are about to gain some support from Sector Seven in neutralizing any possible threat we are to only engage when absolutely necessary. Only then Blades, not before."

"I still think I could take 'em now and get it over with."

"I hate to interrupt this strategy meeting, since me being the twitchy and overly paranoid one that I am…but we may have overlooked something about the yellow one."

The four that had been trailing behind the Lamborghini at that time sped up to see what was being talked about. Only for the sound of stuttering engines to show the shock as they actually scanned the inside of the camaro. Simmons was going to go apoplectic at this.

**(&*%^*^^%&&%#======**

Captain Will Lennox had been expecting many things when his group was finally picked up. Debriefing he knew was going to be hell considering the giant black helicopter that changed into this mechanical monster and went rampaging across the base, and that metal scorpion thing that had stalked and then attacked them across Qatar. Some of his men babbling about a rogue transformer, and that they were going to be kept to keep it quiet to all sorts of other theories.

What he didn't expect was to be hustled onto another chopper while the plane they just got off soon began preparations to load two fire trucks on to it and a unit of soldiers. Though Epps brought up the two young men in fire fighting gear mixed amongst the brown and beige camo uniforms. It took a bit of dedication to have your hair and uniform colors match your work vehicle. Especially when the fire fighter bouncing about and helping everywhere he could was sporting blue hair and a blue and white uniform, while the taller and more laid back of the two was in straight red with a bit of white trim.

"Ah Captain Lennox I presume. Tom Banacheck, but you can call me Tom. I'm going to be in charge of your debriefing and other matters on this."

The suit wasn't much, but he had the friendly act down Will had to give him that much. Even as he gave a weary salute when the jet lag started to kick in.

"So where exactly are we going sir?"

"Hoover Dam, a few of the boys need whatever data you can give them on what happened to you. So we can take care of it."

Hoover Dam, now Will remembered where he had seen this guy. The Sector Seven guy that was in charge of the transformers. Well, damn.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I hope by now we all know I don't own these guys. Because I'd probably have done a tv series like this instead of fanfiction.

**NOTES:** Since I didn't mention it last time, y'all probably noticed my lack of song lyrics going around 'bee. That's because I suck at such and didn't want to spend hours looking up song lyrics to fit. So yeah no singing for 'bee and when I do randomly attempt speech with him that's not translated via Sam or something it'll probably be random things that are not from any known songs. However if they are from a song, ping me and I'll properly credit it. But, hey, we're actually getting closer to everyone meeting now!

* * *

It was an oddly silent convoy that slowly wheeled into a section of Hoover Dam that the general public was not allowed to enter. Especially for those on guard duty as they recognized all but one of the vehicles coming towards them. Most of them looking like they got in a fight with the power lines again. Especially the military helicopter weaving and sparking a bit as it came to a wobbly landing at the back of the line. Though the two soldiers just shook their heads and only gave a brief look at the little yellow camaro and the teenager sitting inside of it, before letting them all in. The sheer size and advance looking of the place lost on Sam as he was too busy watching in that detached amusement of one in shock as the helicopter somehow bounced on its landing struts into the base before slowly changing into the bipedal mode few people got to see.

Sam felt the urge to start giggling, but knew he'd never stop when all the other transformers seemed to hunch in on themselves and the transformed helicopter cringed away as a man in a black suit came stomping towards them. A grey, with blue tint in the paint, car and a baby blue and white car following behind at a distance that nothing thrown would hit them. The camaro he was sitting in deciding not to play any music or soundclips as the man started a lecture that sounded oddly like something Sam's mom would give to him…if he was a giant transforming robot and she had military knowledge.

"Guess dad was right that no matter what, parents are always going to be scary. Though didn't think giant robots would have human parents, then again Miles did talk about how some people 'adopted' them or something."

The feeling of blatant confusion and transfixed horror was almost solid coming from the camaro as it and Sam watched the group in front of the suit wearing guy get chewed out. Even as a motorcycle with police decals managed to look like it was tiptoeing on its wheels to join the two cars cowering in a corner behind the man. The tirade suddenly cutting off as the man turned towards the camaro and its human occupant, a sharp motion of a hand and the robots scattered. The ambulance transforming and herding the still sparking helicopter one down a hallway that the Lamborghini had tore off down, while still staying in the speed limit posted on that specific hall. While the two cop cars gunned their engines and drifted in the opposite direction, the two civilian cars following at a slower pace. Leaving the motorcycle and the man bearing down on them, as even the few other humans had scattered down different hallways.

"Kid…get out of the car. We need to take you and this _camaro _for debriefing and inform your parents of your extended stay with us."

"Woahwoahwoah, wait! Extended sta-ay!?"

Sam had never moved to get out of a car before then he did just then, which probably was why he found himself getting tangled in his own feet and landing hard on the ground. His pride and face sore from the fall made him miss the quiet hum and brief flash of light from the motorcycle. Though the camaro seemed to have noticed as it rocked back on its wheels briefly when the ball of blue light had appeared, before the outline of a person formed around it; solidifying into a young man. The bright white outfit only holding enough similarities to a police uniform to a degree before degenerating into that of the style a lot of the skater types tended to wear. An easy going grin plastered on a face with bleached blonde, almost white hair falling in a shaggy mess that obscured the bright blue eyes for a moment when he reached down and helped Sam to his feet.

"Well you did get caught up in some weird stuff, which got us involved since we're supposed to help others."

Okay, he kind of figured something like this would make it hard to just hand the weirdness baton off to these guys and go hide under his bed. I mean he hadn't even figured out why that killer cop car had been chasing him, considering the only thing different from most other days was the box of old junk sitting in the back of the camaro. Why would a killer robot car want that stuff?

"But what about this guy's buddies coming in!?"

Wildly pointing at the little yellow camaro and panicking as everything that happened to him finally hit, he never really noticed the slight shocked look from the human hologram of the motorcycle and the strict suit wearing dad type, or the fact that he really shouldn't have known what he just blurted out. Then again how he was able to understand the camaro when it only played one or two lyrics of a song to tell a full story was still up in the air as well, and he probably should get the camaro's name at some point as well.

"There are _others_ coming?"

_Give the man a priiize_

Sam just lightly whacked the camaro on the hood after the sound clip had finished, considering the suit looked about ready to start tearing into him and the camaro. The fact the man had no qualms in yelling at a group of giant robots that could squish him easily, making Sam really not want to piss the guy off.

"There wouldn't happen to be…one that looks like a helicopter and a metal scorpion amongst your…_allies?_"

_No no no, don't think like that_

The suit man seemed as if he was trying to look happy and aggravated at that before just shaking his head and muttering something to the motorcycle's human form and leaving. Leaving two robots and a teenage boy to size one another up, though the way the smaller of the two robots acted the sizing up was more on the camaro and boy's part. Considering the wide grin and slouched form as the motorcycle twisted and shook into the more human like shape.

"Well seems I got volunteered to show you two around. Want to hit the rec area first until the others are done hiding from Simmons?"

A look somehow passed between Sam and the camaro before the oddly musical sound, that Sam was scarily enough getting use to, was heard again and the yellow and black camaro was replaced by a yellow and black robot that was slightly taller then the mostly white and black one.

* * *

The desert was shimmering in the heat waves being given off, even as the sun pushed the heat back down into the earth. To even the inhabitants who had evolved and adapted to this environment, most had fled to cooler climes to wait out the relentless heat of the day. Which made the sounds of two engines rumbling and the shimmer and flash of red, then blue and white, to make anyone watching from their shade blink and place it down as a mere mirage. Especially if one was to get closer to the slightly struggling fire engines as they slid down and then crawled back up sand dunes, to see they were empty of people and yet a conversation was still going on.

"Ah don't know if we're gunnah find anything now. The military took care of the helicopter one."

"Yeah, but we don't know where that metal scorpion went, and it wouldn't do to let that thing run around here and hurt others."

"Ah know Hot Spot, but it could be anywhere by now, and Ah don't like that last transmission we got from back home."

"That didn't sit right with me either, so let's hurry this along so we can get back before my brothers do anything else insane!"

* * *

_**End Notes:**_ Hey I have a livejournal now which can be found on my profile page under homepage or you can look up **no_pen_writer** which is where I'll post things that I don't want to put in the junkyard, memes, and challenges. Also if you want click on the poll I have and place a vote. See ya on the flipside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **No own no sue

**Notes:** The story decided to run away from my original idea during NaNo crunching, but hey let's see where this will take us.

* * *

Bumblebee had been a scout and loyal soldier to Optimus Prime for centuries, the war having let him see worlds and events that were fascinating and horrifying at the same time. His attention to detail and ability to immerse himself in alien cultures, be they organic or otherwise, had been the major factor in his involvement as part of the small team to find the Allspark. Yet, he was at a loss for everything happening about him now as he watched these mechs that made no sense in software or hardware moving about. His initial assimilation of this worlds culture and knowledge to keep hidden had included various clips and soundbites of the 'Transformers' as the organics had taken to calling them, but without having ever gotten close enough for even a cursory scan to confirm or deny anything he had moved under the assumption of the group of mechs being nothing more then advanced A.I.'s of this young world.

The humans, as the organics called themselves as a race, were making technological discoveries in leaps and bounds that had at first made no sense to his logic circuits when he had read the history of the race when not pursuing or eluding Barricade and the humans themselves. In a hundred years time they went from primitive carbon based fuel sources to environmental induced energy resources. Quantum theory almost to the point of practical application had also stunned him and sent Ironhide and Ratchet into a slight fit of such when he had sent a quick encrypted data packet of everything he was learning. If the carbon dating was accurate to a decade about their history as a species then they should not have been this advance yet. They should only have been at the stage of unmanned space probes, not slowly working on practical applications to terraform several of the neighboring planets to their own blue one while coming ever closer to worm hole traversing and hyper space jumps.

This along with the honest to Primus _sparked_ mechs that had never set foot off this planet and if his scans were right few had reached their first Vorn, and even then only one had passed that cornerstone which would have been about the time their newly sparked would have finished integrating all of their main and subsystems to have them efficient and ready to go out and be on their own and away from their Assimilators. It was enough to make him just lock up his logic parameters and ask Optimus what to do, but considering his last brush with Barricade and the human that he was becoming overly protective of even with his mission objectives he instead decided to watch instead. Noting the similarities these mechs had to their organic species siblings as the young one called Groove had mentioned, making them even stranger to him as his processors kept trying to correlate what he was seeing with examples of typical Cybertronian behavior.

They were tactile for one thing. He had barely been amongst them for two earth hours and could see such interactions as blaringly obvious. Cybertronians were not tactile creatures, instead relying on transmissions and energy fields of various wavelengths to give comfort and show of emotions. Their movements and processing completely efficient in everyway and only 'showing' emotions and social obligations on a visual level when dealing with other races, as they internalized most of their displays. Not this group, who like their organic counterparts on this world were not always logical and excessive in their displays of emotions and movements. Internal communication only used for long distance communication. The Transformers preferring to walk down a hallway to talk face to face with one another or with a human, when a Cybertronian would have used a short wave data burst for the same objective as it cost less energy and was quicker. Something that caused him no amount of reworking in his expectations as he compiled the sub-routines that would make him see these mechs as alien and not kin so as to give his poor programs a chance to recalibrate and not crash from the wrongness. Especially when the little red and white mech that had a helo alt mode had clambered over the back of the oldest of the group. The black and white paint job with the four doors of his altmode connected in a strange pattern like the wings of one of the avian species of organics upon this planet had barely twitched when the smaller mech had done so.

That one was his real problem in keeping from a glitch. As he displayed the more efficient characteristics of a Cybertronian, which was quickly shattered when he would give a small smile or laugh and join in the chatter of the others that were in the odd medbay that would have made Ratchet throw a fit in confusion, especially when he had no qualms in physically handling the smaller mechs in much the same way Bumblebee had observed older children of the organic species would act when dealing with a younger child under their watch.

He almost had a spark attack when he had lost track of Sam for two seconds just because of the fact that a great many of these alien mechs seemed to not know their own size or were not thinking of such when they interacted with the humans without the use of the strange holomatter projections. Especially when the humans for the most part also seemed to ignore the vast difference in size between them and the transformers.

The display and the readings he gained from the scans he did when one of them used or turned off the holomatter had sent surges through his circuits. He was hoping that the heavily encoded and scrambled data he was sending directly to Optimus would not confirm his own speculations of what he was witnessing. However he was afraid that Primus and the Allspark were laughing at him somehow in all of this.

* * *

Captain William Lennox was not a man normally given to nerves or displays of nerves. He was a Ranger and was one of the few survivors of an attack by a hostile and apparently alien that was a lot like the transformers that roamed about Nevada and other parts of the United States. But being in the personal space of two of the more inquisitive of the bunch and their human personifications, solid holograms a part of his mind that was still a teen into science fiction novels giddily piped up, would make anyone start to twitch though.

Especially as the smaller of the two had his human form close enough that they were probably trading air. Something he'd probably remember years from now and laugh at the sheer goofiness of it all, as the large blue eyes, made more so by the comically huge lenses of jewelry inspecting goggles blinked and scanned over him. While the red frame that was the robot half was inspecting the weapons and other items that he and his team had on them during their encounter with the killer helicopter from hell.

"Fascinating there's trace amounts of sub atomic particles radiating at a quantum level of unknown origin with hints of atmospheric elements."

"Space Dust!"

The shout of space dust made the rambling of the small and far too close at times red hologram, Perception or something was his name, make sense. Even if the one who had called out the answer was the other robot and his human form that was crawling over a piece of wreckage from Qatar. Cheerful green, red, and white armor mimicked in the clothing and hair coloration of the larger robot, Wheeljack as that one didn't go off into scientific rambling that made getting a name seem like a term paper. The two geeks, because their limb flailing and technobabble as they looked over everything when they were not being told off by the on site physician, who finally came to Will's rescue by grabbing the human avatar of Percy by the scruff of the neck and moved him out of the way, just had that science loving air about them that nerd or geek squad had to be used to describe them.

Distantly he was already finding the two amusing as the red one would babble in a language that may or may not have been English to whoever looked like they were interested, and even then most often the smaller of the two would just talk to his tools or the items he was studying. While the more reserved, in that he wasn't trying to attempt merging himself with Will or one of his men, would joking 'translate' what the other was saying for the rest of them to understand. In a way that you could tell this was a normal occurrence, especially when several of the suits that had appeared as well seemed to tune both out with ease.

'You'll have to excuse 'Jack and Perceptor. They're scientist to the core and this whole incident is making them overly hyper in their observations."

"Aliens Mr. Banacheck! Robotic Aliens! That have basic similarities to us Transformers. Think what we could learn!"

Banacheck just gave a small tight lipped smile at this before turning back to Will. The serious look making Will go from a relax stance into automatic parade rest. He didn't need his mind link open to know what was being said with that look alone.

How much of what they can learn would be taught in mass casualties?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Everyone is getting in on the story action now it seems, wonder where they all were months ago when I wanted to update.

* * *

It had taken four days of bureaucratic wrangling and just plain controlled chaos before the NBE that could only use radio and tv soundbites pulled from the internet or the radio waves, managed to convince Simmons that the entire battle with the other alien had not been a staged encounter to earn their trust and then turn around and backstab them all. Especially when the yellow colored alien, Blades still snickered from time to time over the English name the bot was using, had been given one of the large smart pads the transformers used to fill out their paperwork and other note taking needs, to spell out in a bald faced statement that he could have easily done so without such a farce. Something Simmons was highly aware of when he looked at the footage that First Aid had taken of the battle and how Prowl, Blades, and Streetwise were barely an annoyance to the alien that had taken on a cop car disguise. Their weapons that had seemed intimidating and a nice deterrent for most of the other nations that wanted to be aggressive with the U.S. were child's toys in the face of the armor and weapons that Bumblebee and the cop car, Barricade, were using as they tumbled over one another in an attempt to kill each other.

The sheer brutality of the fighting had been something they had never seen before on such a scale. Sure the humans were probably just as bloody minded and able to be that brutal, but this, this was the first time any of them had witnessed robots fighting in such a way. The scuffles and sparring his group did couldn't compare at all, like trying to compare a sibling squabble to a soldier on a battlefield. That was exactly what he was seeing and it did not make him want to meet the rest of the alien's team. He already guessed that more fighting was going to go down, possibly in a highly populated area and his gaggle of robots were going to get killed.

* * *

Maggie Madison would have jumped in front of an oncoming train if it would have given her a chance to work on the project that was being presented to here and the other attendants in the small auditorium. The news of the attack in Qatar and the subsequent rumors and theories had run rampant over the weeks of it happening, especially alongside the eerie sound that was so strange and alien in nature that had been part of the hacking attempts upon Air Force One and the military installation that had once been Qatar, had sent universities of technology into fits when sample of the hacking had been gifted to certain groups to study for this meeting. Bringing home the news of Aliens existing and their uncanny resemblance to the Transformers causing a riot of debate on every channel of open communication in what this means, even as it united world leaders.

That was not her concern though, as the coverall wearing form of Wheeljack's hologram walked into the room with a group of secret service men and the Secretary of Defense. Maggie's attention drifting to the serious looking hologram in the vivid green and white coveralls, because Wheeljack being serious was normally a Bad Thing. The engineer and computer technician of the transformers had always been cheerful and animated the few times she had sat in lectures where he had been the guest speaker, or had been there to dumb down the talks of the physicist and general scientist of the group when Perceptor began using words only a handful of people even knew. So seeing the robot that normally joked and moved about in excitement when explaining some things, being stiff and serious made her and everyone else who even just watched a clip of one of his lectures sit up straight in dread.

"As it has become known we are currently under attack by a hostile force that comes, not from this world, but another…"

* * *

Having an auxiliary pair of optics focused on the group behind him Bumblebee was once more giddy in a terrified way as his processors catalog every movement and composition of these transformers that screamed civilian at him. The weapons and tactics displayed when three of them had attempted to help him fend of Barricade were completely primitive compared to the thousands of years that Autobots and Decepticons had streamlined their fighting. Not to mention how _thin_ their outer armor was and the way they wore it like the humans would wear clothing and not in a way that would protect them from even a low blast of plasma if hit directly. Not to mention that the eight new sparks acted like new sparks but in an uncanny and organic way.

The grayish blue young one that tended to chatter and go off into tangents, Bluestreak, was currently curled partially on the back of the silent and oldest amongst the group currently there. White police decaled doorwings flared out to give the smaller mech more room to curl on the back and allow the smaller set of doorwings of the young one to flap about without being hindered as well. Prowl seeming not at all bothered by the fact he was carrying a mech almost his size in height and had even made a comment when 'bee had stared about how it kept Bluestreak from wandering off to where he shouldn't. The other oddity being the young baby blue colored femme, because that transformer had stated point blank she wanted to be a girl robot and was not going to be called he or mech by the alien thank you very much, was also curled up along the back of the helicopter model. Moonracer seeming content to move into a light recharge, or doze as they called it, and didn't even seem to notice the rotors of Blades shift around her.

His scans and finding out from the chatter that Moonracer and Bluestreak had been online and sparked for only thirteen years, and thus were probably going to sleep through most if not all of the 'Alien Landing' because of it just cementing it all. Even as Groove brought out a deck of 'playing cards' and managed to talk both First Aid and Red Alert, who Bumblebee had nearly crashed upon learning that neither had any sort of weapons outside of medical tools, into an odd game they called Poker. The smaller of the civil services vehicles, Streetwise, was playing look out and relay for the humans cluster on the other side of the hill. Both to protect themselves and to attempt protecting the transformers if his party tried anything, which meant he'd have to pray to Primus Ironhide didn't want to show off his cannons to everyone as soon as he touched down.

* * *

Sam had past the point of horrified babbling about two days into his 'imprisonment' though considering he was allowed to roam and talk to everyone at the little underground Nevada base tried to make it seem less so. Until he remembered he couldn't go home and his parents had been packed up and moved into hiding for their own safety when his car told them that the bad aliens would go after them as well. Now he was in a sort of numb acceptance of everything and clung to a piece of metal that was in easy reach of his hands on Bumblebee's shoulder. The guy that acted like Miles mom when she was fretting over her 'baby's' safety and had rankled a bit in his stuffiness had tried to get him down, but 'bee had put a stop to that when reminding Simmons that Sam was part of this now. What he was a part of he wasn't really certain but he figured the head guy they were waiting for would explain things and then he could go crawl in a hole and stay there until life was normal again.

Okay he was getting a kick out of seeing Bumblebee just _stare_ at the transformers like they were the aliens and not him. Especially when two fire trucks came rolling up the small dirt path that led here from the highway. The smaller and blue one changing into the more human shape with that musical gear sound right before being knocked over by a few of the others as they yelled out 'Hot Spot!' and giggled. Even as the larger fire truck in the normal red color also changed and tapped his fingers across the helm of a few others in greeting. It was typical behavior he saw in school, hell Miles often times greeted him with a flick to the forehead and few people ever stared like 'bee was doing now, and he knew that sort of greeting was a bit weird. Though he almost fell off the shoulder in a bout of laughter when two more cars drove up and the little red transformer had to be physically hauled away from Bumblebee as he had chattered and asked about a hundred questions of 'bee.

The large vocabulary and general curiosity would probably have made Miles go into a gleeful coma, because that one sounded just like Miles did when he was on a roll in something he was fascinated with. Coupled with the expressiveness that just screamed a Miles kinship.

His amusement of finding Miles robot twin was short lived when the sky lit up with four points of light falling right towards them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Still haven't found a loophole in the copyrights to own them yet.

**Notes:** Oh hey, now the story decides to throw plot at me that ignores the events of the actual movie now. Was wondering when that was going to happen. Oh and for anyone interested there's a quick poll on my profile regarding this story and how to handle the little one shots in my head that don't fit the story proper.

* * *

Seeing a lone car on the side of a dirt road was not all that uncommon within the United States, and the official decals of a local law enforcement agency would make any curious passerby avert their attention and keep on going. The instinctual fear of being in trouble, particularly amongst those who had guilty consciences, was ingrained into humanity as a whole and thus the perfect deterrent for one seeking solitude on earth. It was one of the few things Barricade had come to appreciate since he had landed on this backwater and organic covered filth of a planet. The instinctual fear of what his disguise brought about in the little fleshy aliens had amused him during the longer hours of watching and waiting for Frenzy to finish with his searches.

Now it served as a deterrent as he sent out the heavily encrypted data burst to those awaiting somewhere on that dusty red planet. Bouncing it along the various noise pollution upon this world and it's still errant use of satellites easily concealing his report at the cost of speed. Hours could go by as it slowly made its way past the scanning of the autobots both upon this backwater planet and its orbiting moon. Normally such caution would be beneath him, even with the fact that Optimus Prime and his damn officers were just a planet fall away, but the new sparks had changed things a bit and he was certain Starscream would not be pleased if he let any of those fools or these primitive organics figure out that much. The Air Commander would take it out on his plating if Barricade ruined the fun before it began.

After all, until the second vorn a new spark could easily be imprinted to follow a certain cause if one was thorough enough.

* * *

Optimus Prime was not known by many to find a situation that would leave him attempting to find a logical ground on which to stand. He was seen as unshakable and easily able to process a situation and find the best solution for those under his command. For once though the last Prime could not fully work his cpu around the newest set of reports that had been bounced up to them from Bumblebee. Oh in a logical fashion he knew just what this meant in terms of their original mission, for the presence of such young new sparks meant that their search was at an end, and the battle for the Allspark would happen upon a planet that he did not wish to drag into their war.

Emotionally though he was torn and it was in this that was causing him trouble in his decisions concerning what to do with this new information presented to him. A great deal of him who recalled the teachings of Primus all had gone through in their earliest phases of imprinting knew that these new sparks were to be protected and nurtured. That was a given and unanimous decision amongst all of his officers, but the way in which to ensure this was what was causing even friction amongst them.

Ratchet was of the opinion that considering a great deal of imprinting had already been done upon the customs and behavior of the dominant species of this world, that taking them away would likely cause problems in programming later on in life for the new sparks. While Ironhide opposed this as a traditionalist and belief that no matter how advance this young race was currently they would not be able to handle the new sparks when they entered the phase of their program writing and integration that would cause hiccups in processors. Fearing that such little acts of rebellion as code errors and glitches were found and fixed would make the organic race come to fear the new sparks and possibly attempt their destruction. Even as Ratchet gave a rebuttal that they managed to survive the first phase of such considering the data Bumblebee had given showing that at least three of the new sparks had finished their first vorn already.

Jazz was the middle point in the argument seeing both sides and advocating a mixture as a solution. Especially when one factored in the presence of Decepticons already in this galaxy. Seeing how letting them imprint the rest of the way upon this planet would be a good thing as it already would help them in gaining help and resources from the natives of the planet. With the only change being that they had the new sparks constantly around any and all autobots that would come to this planet over the next few vorns to teach the young ones to instantly trust their faction.

The deviousness of Jazz's suggestion had at first made him balk, but this was a war and Optimus knew deep down that these young ones would not be spared the burden of the war no matter what they decided. The Decepticons would not let them be and it would be for the better if the new sparks were taught to defend themselves if they did ultimately remain upon this planet. It was not much of a choice, but he was able to reconcile this decision when Bumblebee assessment showed that the group would likely at least attempt being taught how to defend against a threat from their opposite faction, and their loyalty to 'their' home world would be a boon to them as well for it would warrant a reason to not keep any of his soldiers here if the need should arise to fight elsewhere in the galaxy.

The matter of how to handle the new sparks settled, as much as it could be until they could appraise them on their own scanners, Optimus returned to the next problem that would need to be dealt with when they made planet fall in the next twelve earth hours.

What was to be done about Megatron, especially if the Decepticons were to find out their leader was upon this planet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Still haven't found a loophole in the copyrights to own them yet

* * *

The falling quasi meteors had lit up the sky in a spectacular way for a brief moment. Leaving them all blinking or cycling through various optical settings to see again when the brightness suddenly went away. That momentary weakness enough for the four 'comets' to come crashing into the shifting sand of the Nevada desert before anyone had time to truly react. Though that didn't stop the earthlings, robotic and organic, to duck and flinch in a delayed reaction. Another oddity that the yellow Autobot scout added to the rapidly growing compilation of things that were not normal Cybertronian behavior even as he stood at attention as the four forms shifted into bipedal form. Bumblebee noting that somewhere along the route to this location his superior officers had transcanned suitable vehicles for their planetary external armor and alt modes; a good thing considering how quickly they would have to work in getting what was needed done before a 'con came upon what they had discovered.

Matters which became more complicated when Ratchet, during Optimus Prime being himself and making the new sparks stare at him in some odd emotional mixture, had sent out a very surprised flash of his field and a phrase that had the rest of the team in shock while the new sparks and Sam seemed confused.

"Five of them are a Gestalt."

* * *

Lennox was finally in a familiar position as he and the rest of his surviving team members had agreed to be part of the human detachment that had gone along to meet these 'good guy aliens', even if he did chafe over being about a mile away and leaving the kids to be the first contact. Forget that the two geek kids that had been in his personal space not more then two days ago had been running around before lightbulbs had been invented, they still acted like some of the kids he had gone to high school with, most of his team had taken to calling them kids, and the transformers didn't seem to mind it at all. 'Jack having gone on about how as nonbiological life forms their aging scale had to be drastically different and for all they know they were children still. So he was actually feeling somewhat sympathetic to the uptight Sector Seven asshole that was currently pacing the length of their designated area with a cell phone at the ready to hit speed dial for heavy back up if one of the kids so much as acted distressed or in danger.

The suits and his men seeming to also be feeling this as they were tensed and silent, without the usual looks and sarcastic comments that had started to define the interaction of these two groups. They probably wouldn't do major damage but they'd do enough to get the message across.

To this day Lennox would deny jumping in surprise when there was a sudden shout of 'WHAT?' from the meeting area and then promptly some of the kids laughing themselves sick. Even as Streetwise ambled calmly over to them to give them a heads up about these new guys and such. The amused look on his face though showed he was barely keeping from joining the rest of those who they could still hear giggling like mad on the other side of the hill. When uptight Sector Seven had been got the gist of what was going on he asked the question that was on all their minds in regards to outburst and laughter. Only for the police car to lose it and begin snickering as well. The only discernable word during the fit being 'Voltron' and 'Megazord'.

Lennox finally ignored the hysterical laughing and zeroed in on what had been told and the now nervous and cursing head suit who was not at all pleased by what he had been told. He was going to have to corner the guy later and get a full, with no bullshit excuses, explanation of what this Allspark and Megatron was. Until then he'd keep up the good little soldier routine as he and his men joined the odd convoy of transformers and aliens now heading back to Hoover Dam.

It was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
